Chastity
by Glowing Blue
Summary: It was quite embarrassing that, rather than convince his girlfriend of his innocent intentions, he would have to do the exact opposite after this. One-Shot.


So, um, I have absolutely _no clue _what this is. Call it a relentless plot bunny, if you will. I was working on the next chapter for _Melodies Unheard, _and this came to mind, so I had to write it down and get it over with. But, really, it might just be the most pointless piece of writing I have ever produced :P

The inspiration, by the way, was a picture by **naruko-san. **(I would put up the link, but I don't know if it'll work. If you just search her name and "HitsuKarin," her album will pop up and you could easily find it that way – as well as other pictures of the pairing :D). Anyway, the picture was one of Karin and Yuzu wearing bunny ears and striking a cute pose. Yeah. _That's _how this was born...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

* * *

In hindsight, Hitsugaya really should have known that he was dreaming.

Really, considering that he found himself on a _bed _rather than the usual futon should have been proof enough. Oh, and that Karin sat on top of him, smirking down devilishly.

Not that Karin straddling him was not a possibility in real life. In fact, ever since three years ago when they had first gotten together, it had been a _very _real and very..._frequent _place for her to situate herself. The other way around wasn't unheard of, either.

And she was dressed in her shihakusho, just as she normally was on any workday. So that couldn't have possibly tipped him off to anything out of the ordinary. No, what caught his attention was the fact that on her head rested a set of brown, fuzzy rabbit ears.

They were cute, and they made _her _look cute. And Karin had a thing for kicking 'cute' to the ground and stomping on it until it begged for mercy. So, he concluded, something had obviously gone very wrong with his girlfriend.

"What's with the stupid ears?" he asked blatantly.

As of late, he'd noticed that her usually straightforward personality was beginning to rub off on him. No one could blame the man, though, seeing as how he spent so much time with her. The only one who even minded the change, however, was Kuchiki-taichou, as he had always admired his cool side. Everyone else praised Karin and practically kissed the ground she walked on. Granted, it wasn't a very _big _change; it certainly wasn't noticeable on a day-to-day basis, and it only reared its head in certain situations. Like this bizarre one.

Karin shrugged carelessly. "Beats me. It's apparently some shit _you're_ into, or else they wouldn't be there in the first place."

He slapped his palm against his face, groaning into it heavily. "_Please _don't tell me I have some sort of subconscious rabbit fetish." Matsumoto would never let him live it down if word got out. And he wouldn't put it past Karin to blab to everyone, just for kicks.

She snickered. "Nah. I think that Chappy picture book Rukia-nee made today to explain parking meters to you just stuck in your head."

He exhaled slightly from relief, propping himself up on his elbows to take a look around. The room was completely white, as well as bare of any windows or doors. Talk about bland. And the only thing inside it was the bed they were on.

Reminded of their current arrangement, he looked up at Karin gingerly. "So...what are you planning to do to me?"

She smirked, and it was a purely carnal look. "Anything you want, baby."

Well, that was quite a dilemma. You couldn't just tell a man he could have whatever he wanted and then expect him to make a decision willy-nilly. These things required time and careful thought. And he had a feeling he didn't have much of the former, meaning the latter was also not an option. As he put a finger to his chin and hummed in thought, a sharp pain shot through the shoulder that was now bearing all the weight, and an idea struck him.

"Well, I did a lot of paperwork today," he began thoughtfully. "And crouching over so much is not very good posture, so now my shoulders hurt. Could you rub them for me?"

Karin gave it only a moment of thought, before she shrugged. "Sure."

She leaped off in favor of settling behind him, and he sat up to give her easier access. She began her ministrations slowly, squeezing his tense muscles or rolling them pleasantly. He lolled his head back in contentment, and then sighed deeply as she worked out all of his knots in the most pleasurable way. Her palms were so soft and smooth, and the heat from her warm skin was _delightful. _He could just feel all of his worries slipping away.

It was over all too soon. Karin pulled back abruptly, much to his displeasure, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and asked, "Now what?"

Well, it was kind of hard to think properly when he'd just experienced one the most blissful relations they'd ever had. His hazy mind couldn't even comprehend the question right now, but he forced himself through the fog.

"My feet hurt from all the training," he hinted carefully. That was the only thing that really jumped out to the forefront of his mind.

Karin glared at him, but she heeded to his request nonetheless. "Is this all I am to you?" she grumbled as she crawled to the end of the bed, took his foot gingerly in her lap, and began to massage it.

He had the decency to look sheepish. "You said you would do anything."

She couldn't really argue when she _had _said it, so she just went back to focusing on his pained feet. He laid down on the bed, closing his eyes and enjoying her fingers working magic. All of his pain was just flying away.

And then, Karin, after looking at the foot contemplatively for quite some time, lowered her head and nibbled on his big toe.

Toushiro yelped from the sudden action, snapping open his eyes and jerking on the bed. "What did you _do?_" he demanded.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Calm down, asshole. I was just trying to spice things up a bit, since _you _obviously have no imagination. Jeez." She returned to rubbing his feet with a sour look on her face.

He felt slightly ashamed for reacting in such a way, but most people didn't know that he was _extremely _ticklish. Even Karin was clueless, because he knew she would tease him endlessly for it – or tickle him at the worst possible moments. Maybe he would tell her someday, when he was sure he could trust her to keep it to herself. Maybe on their wedding day.

To distract her from her mood, he scrambled for something to talk about. His eyes landed on the rabbit ears once again, and he raised a curious eyebrow.

"Do those come off?" he asked. Karin paused, confused until she noticed what he was looking at. As an answer, she simply grabbed an ear and tugged on it. They came off rather easily, and he realized they were simply glued to some sort of headband. "Why don't you just take them off?" he asked incredulously.

"You want them there, so they're there," she replied easily as if it was the obvious answer, and then she set them back on her head. With an amused gleam in her eyes, she pointed out, "You have some, too."

To his complete surprise, she was right. He pulled off the headband and stared at it in shock. How the _hell _had he not noticed they were there? Oh, Kami. It really was looking like he had an actual rabbit fetish, picture book or no picture book.

The proof: For some unfathomable reason, he put them back on his head.

"Okay, I'm done," Karin announced, dropping his feet onto the mattress grouchily. She was amazing with her hands; he suddenly felt so light and pain-free. Really, the woman should have won some sort of medal, or taken up a job as a masseuse. "Now what?"

Now he felt bad for dashing all her hopes for a romantic encounter. She had obviously been looking forward to some special moment between the two, and he'd ruined it with his "old man tendencies," as she would have called it. But, he admitted shamefully, he shouldn't have simply put his own comfort before hers. That would make him such a horrible boyfriend.

_Maybe I can still make it up to her._

"Well, um, we could _kiss _a bit_..._if you would like," he offered lamely. It was a rather weak offer on his part, but it seemed to be enough to placate Karin; her eyes lit up, and she nodded enthusiastically.

She crawled closer to him on the bed, once again reclaiming her spot on top and eagerly pressing her lips to his. He propped himself on one elbow and used the other hand to cup her cheek, bringing her face closer and deepening the contact. Karin moaned against his mouth, placing her arms on his chest to support her as she kissed him hard.

"Toushiro," she sighed once they pulled apart, and then swooped down again. He returned the kiss just as firmly, and the passionate moment grew heated. "_Mmm, _Toushiro."

She seemed to like saying his name a lot.

"...Toushiro."

Hey, how was she doing that while they were still kissing?

"Wake up, stupid!"

...What?

"_Toushiro!"_

He jerked awake, feeling his arms coil tightly from the sudden movement. His eyes snapped open, blurry from being closed for so long. He sat up abruptly, confused by the sudden change in events, before taking a good look at his surroundings.

He was in his room, on his futon. Karin stood at the doorway, dressed in her sleeping kimono and holding a towel around her neck. Her hair was sopping wet, and he realized she must have just stepped out of the shower. She looked down at him in concern, though that was slightly diminished when she rolled her eyes dryly.

"You must have dozed off after your shower," she informed him, sauntering farther into their bedroom and rubbing at her hair with the towel. "I know you're the Ice Prince and all, but I figured even _you _might catch a cold by not sleeping under the covers in winter, especially with your hair still wet."

"Thanks," he murmured groggily, rubbing at his eyes as he shifted over to make room for her. She threw the towel over a nearby chair before slipping under the covers with him. He hummed appreciatively when she pressed herself against him, because she was still warm from the hot water and steam.

Karin grinned playfully. "Oh, you like that?" Without waiting for a response, she rolled over on top of him and licked her lips. "Well, maybe I should warm you up a little more. Any ideas how?"

He scoffed at the cheesy lines, rubbing her back soothingly. She obviously appreciated the gesture, because her response was to press herself against him harder and slip her fingers into his damp hair. They smelled of the same shampoo, but the scent was enticing all the same in this particular moment.

When she kissed him, he returned it eagerly, fueled by the promise of something more to come. Even after a long, hard day of work, he would never pass up the chance to share these intimate moments with his lover.

He just prayed to every deity out there that his spitfire girlfriend would never find out, in his dreams, he had easily preferred a shoulder rub instead.

* * *

So, uh...yeah. Like I said, a very pointless story that was just too long to be called a drabble :/ But it wouldn't leave my head and I found it hard to concentrate on my other stories because of that, so I just had to write it out. And then I thought, since it's completed anyway, why not just share it with everyone?

Oh, and sorry for the slight OOC-ness, but I thought it was justified, since it was all a dream.

But still, as I was writing this, I began to actually think about something really interesting: If Toushiro had an erotic dream about Karin, what would it be like? For some reason, considering how uptight and "old man-ish" he is, I couldn't help but think that this could quite possibly be slightly accurate :P And that made me laugh!


End file.
